


Where There's A Will

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby has a 'visitor' in her lab.





	Where There's A Will

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby was practicing restraint.

At least she was trying to.

She just wasn't very good at it.

It wasn't fair.

Why her?

Why hadn't Gibbs 'saved' her?

She didn't care that it was only 'temporary' or that 'an exchange of methods will be to the benefit of both Agencies'. 

All she cared about was that the so-called FBI Forensics' 'expert' was as far from 'expert' as anyone could get. Bert knew more than he did.

And it wasn't just that the person, she refused to think of his name, was an idiot; he was a noisy idiot. He kept asking questions, basic ones; ones that Abby had known the answer to when she'd been sixteen. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was close.

He'd been there for less than an hour and it was taking Abby all her time not to snap at him, or better still tie him up and gag him, as she'd done with Chip.

"Please, Timmy," she whispered from the sanctuary of the restroom. "Please come down and help me." She lowered her voice and made it seductive. "If you do then tonight we can . . ."

"That's blackmail, Abby."

She beamed. "Yes. But if you don't come down, I'll hurt him and it'll be your fault." She hung up before Tim could tell her that too was blackmail. 

Their exchange may have sounded odd, but it was just part of their game, part of the way they showed their love for one another.

She knew Tim would come down as soon as he possibly could, but the fifteen minute wait was nearly too much for her. Mentally and physically sitting on her hands, ignoring the wide-eyed look of her 'visitor', she kept silently telling herself to exercise self-control. 

Once Tim had arrived the time went much quicker, and Abby even found herself smiling and bouncing around the lab. The presence of Tim also had an unexpected effect on the FBI man: it rendered him virtually silent.

* * *

"How'd it go, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, later that day.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

Abby told him.

To her surprise Gibbs smiled. "That's my girl," he said, and kissed her cheek. 

Then she watched as he picked up the phone and punched in several numbers. "It's me. It worked. Yeah. And don't forget, it was _two_ bottles, Tobias." And in true Gibbs fashion, he ended the call.


End file.
